


stuck in the middle with you

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lesbian Character, Other, Polyamory, Pundit Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Keith, and Rachel navigate the specifics of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Jon/Keith/Rachel, affectionate &amp; domestic_.

Kneeling between them, with Jon's cock buried in her cunt and Keith's in her ass, Rachel starts to laugh.

"What?" Keith asks, smiling even though she can't see him. Jon is nearly cross-eyed as her body trembles around him, and Keith's arm wraps around her waist, resting his hand low on her belly.

"This is so weird," she says, still laughing. She puts her hand on top of his, sliding it through her curls to touch the spot where her body meets Jon's. "I don't even like dick, but here I am with two of you inside me. And it's kind of hot."

"Just kind of?" Keith teases, his fingers brushing over her clit and making her gasp. Keith glances at Jon. "You okay over there?"

Jon nods. "Oh, yeah," he says casually, his voice higher than usual. "I'm just...having moment." He thrusts lazily into Rachel, and Keith is the one who moans.

"Good moment," Keith blurts out, and Jon chuckles as Rachel turns back to kiss him.

-

Rachel wakes up face down between two pillows, Jon and Keith antagonizing each other from opposite sides of the bed.

"How come you always get to fuck her ass?" Jon complains, a touch of humor in his voice. "I wanna fuck her ass."

"Mine," Keith says petulantly, and he rests his hand on her bare ass, stroking a finger along her crack.

Rachel snorts into the pillow and turns over, draping herself across Keith's body and saying in a mock-breathless tone, "I love it when you go all caveman on my ass."

"So to speak," Jon says, whacking the two of them with his pillow.

"Hey!" Rachel protests, and she launches herself away from Keith, pouncing on Jon. She wrestles the pillow away from him, but quickly loses it when he and Keith mount a tickle attack.

She ends up on her hands and knees, blowing Keith while Jon fucks her in the ass.

-

They're making dinner, trading kisses and getting in each other's way. Rachel leans over Jon's shoulder and steals a taste of his spaghetti sauce, holding the spoon thoughtfully against her lips.

Frowning, she says, "You two never fuck each other."

Keith grabs her by the waist, sits her on the edge of the counter, and eats her out while Jon keeps stirring the sauce.

-

The bedroom is dark, Keith fast asleep when Jon says to her, "Do you want me and Keith to fuck each other?"

Rachel shrugs.

"We blow each other," Jon says, defensive. "Handjobs, too."

"Okay," Rachel says.

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Look, it's just...we'd rather fuck you, I guess. You have girl parts. We're mostly-heterosexual men. We like girl parts."

Rachel yawns and chuckles. "Yeah," she says, "I get that."

-

She's kneeling between the two of them, Keith's dick in her cunt and Jon's in her ass, his hand cupping her breast.

"Harder," Jon says, biting her shoulder. "Faster. Yeah, Keith, like that."

When Keith moans out Jon's name, Rachel realizes just how often they fuck each other.


End file.
